A cell line was established from spontaneous lymphoma/leukemia of an AKR mouse through alternating in vitro culturing with passage in mice. After the fourth successive in vitro/in vivo passage, the virus associated with this line was altered in several properties from that of the original. Recent virus populations appear to be defective virus-helper virus mixtures with the potential to transform thymocytes in vitro.